In modern notebook and Ultrabook™ designs, microphone selection, placement and system design should optimize the user experience for speech recognition and audio/video conferencing. Typical system designs included a plastic or metal bezel surrounding the front glass or clear plastic of the display which allowed the microphone ports to be realized as simple openings or holes in the bezel that could be fabricated as part of the injection mold or metal fabrication process.
More recent designs, however, forgo the utilization of the bezel such that the front glass or surface covers the entire front display surface, also known as the B surface of a clamshell design. In order to provide microphone ports, holes could be drilled into the front glass or clear plastic where the original holes in the bezel were located for the microphone ports, but such drilling involves additional manufacturing steps for making the front glass or clear plastic and may result in manufacturing fallout of the front glass or clear plastic and/or of any included touch screen components, resulting in increased production costs.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.